Discussion:Un héros ordinaire/@comment-8451018-20140412001924
Je crois que j'attendais trop de cet épisode. Trop, beaucoup trop. Parce que j'ai été déçue. L'intrigue Samcedes était beaucoup trop présente comparée à celle de Kurt. Je ne dis pas ça pour le couple en lui-même. Non, parce qu'après l'épisode orienté Klaine de la semaine dernière, je serais plus que mal placée pour me plaindre de cela. Samcedes, cela ne m'aurait pas dérangée plus que ça si la SL de Kurt n'avait pas été si grave. Mais là, c'était déjà le milieu de l'épisode et il n'y avait toujours rien qui se dessinait à l'horizon. Je rongeais mon frein en voyant Sam faire l'andouille devant les bitchy soeurs siamoises de sa chérie. C'est peut-être les photos volées du tournage qui promettaient trop aussi. Je ne sais pas. Mais, je m'attendais à de l'émotion, et je me suis retrouvée avec de la frustration. Et petit point-chansons : Je préfère quand la setlist est plus variée (comme dans "Frenemies", "New New York") et, de façon générale, les chansons de cet épisode ne ne sont pas celles que je réécouterais le plus (encore que…) mais, contrairement à beaucoup, j'aime quand Glee reprend du Broadway. Parce que c'est l'une des seules occasions qui existe pour moderniser ces classiques. Parce que, je veux pas dire mais maintenant tout le monde fait des covers du dernier single de Katy Perry, Adele ou Bruno Mars, a capella, au piano, au kazoo, en claquettes, en chipmunks, j'en passe et des meilleures. Mais il sont peu nombreux à réactualiser le répertoire de Broadway et en cela, je saluerai toujours Glee pour cet hommage continuel. Et puis, leurs covers sont toujours bonnes en plus. ^^ Alors, maintenant les intrigues : parlons peu, parlons bien, parlons de Samcedes. Bon, j'étais peut-être trop enthousiaste la semaine dernière... Parce que je n'aime toujours pas ce couple. Et je me demande même s'il va durer. J'étais un peu comme le reste du gang à l'annonce : "What ? Chemistry ? Where is it ?" et ces baisers-mangés ne m'ont pas convaincue (excusez-moi, je ne veux offenser aucun shipper, mais je ne les ai pas trouvés beaux ces bisous). Et sinon, mon dieu, Sam perd encore une partie de son cerveau devant les twins toxiques de Mercy. Il m'a fait penser à Blaine la semaine dernière : tous les deux sont des petits copains infernaux. Adorablement infernaux, cela dit. Ces bros se sont bien trouvés. Et sinon, cette histoire de noire/blanc… euh, on en est toujours là après toutes ces années ? J'ai trouvé que c'était un peu tiré par les ch… extensions. Moi aussi j'ai eu l'impression que c'était juste pour caser les paroles de la chanson d'Amber. Donc, Samcedes, c'est toujours pas ça pour moi. Ensuite, Rachel. Déjà, je me demande vraiment comment elle a fait pour concilier la NYADA, Funny Girl, le boulot au Spotlight et une vie sociale. Ça m'épuise rien que d'y penser. Bon après, elle décide de quitter la NYADA et je suis mitigée. Parce qu'elle a tellement insisté pour y rentrer et là, les quitter comme ça, c'est un peu ingrat. Mais je la comprend quand même. Je comprends son dilemme. La NYADA devient lentement un frein. C'est un tremplin qui la retient maintenant dans sa quête de succès. Mais pas seulement pour elle, pour la série en elle-même. On ne va pas se mentir : la NYADA était l'intrigue phare de la saison 4 mais maintenant, elle a complètement perdu son intérêt et il faut recalibrer le truc avant que cela ne devienne un boulet comme Lima l'a été ces derniers mois et qu'elle emprisonne les personnages. Mais cela n'excuse en rien la conduite inacceptable de Rachel envers Kurt au resto. Alors là, oui, ça m'a révoltée et je l'ai maudite. Heureusement que leur petite discussion so sappy rétablit tout : HummelBerry for the win ! Bon, maintenant (enfin !) Kurt. Et son agression. Aww. J'ai serré les dents, les poings. C'est révoltant, y a pas à appesantir. Sinon, pourquoi j'aime autant Kurt ? Simplement pour ça : il est le personnage le plus courageux de Glee. Il a affronté encore toute cette crap. Et je n'ai jamais été aussi fière de lui que quand il s'est levé sur ce piano avec son visage tuméfié. Il revient de loin. Et il sera toujours là. Et jamais une victime. Après, j'ai cruellement manqué d'émotions à l'hôpital. Tout cela a été expédié trop vite. Ce n'est quand même pas rien, mince ! Je voulais plus de temps pour leur réaction à tous. Heureusement que j'ai eu ce petit moment plein de tendresse avec Blaine. Mais, franchement, le paquet de mouchoirs que j'avais prévu est resté fermé à coté de moi. Et à la fin, je l'ai même regardé et je lui ai dit "La prochaine fois, buddy !" ^^' Et je m'arrête un isntant sur la scène Kurt-Burt. Que quelqu'un m'explique pourquoi ces scènes sont juste les meilleures du monde ? Franchement, c'était parfait. Déjà la boucle est bouclée avec les scènes du 2x03. Et puis, j'adore Burt qui cache sa vraie colère en la tournant faussement contre Kurt. Le jeu d'acteur de Mike est juste omggmoufuzfpipiefegf. Et puis Kurt qui répond : "I know who I am. Your son. The man you raised". Kurt se réclame de son père et montre encore une fois que Burt a fait un formidable boulot. C'est hyper touchant. J'aimerais que Burt soit plus souvent là. Et, puisque cet épisode n'a pas voulu approfondir le côté sérieux du bashing, tombons nous aussi dans le futile : *Les cheveux de Blaine dans la Salle Ronde : perfect ! A chaque fois. *D'ailleurs, la tenue de Kurt, Blaine, Rachel pendant leur solos/duo du Midwinter, à chaque fois, parfait. C'était terriblement rétro et classe, j'ai adoré. *Fanfictions : Blaine est un shipper !!! Il est comme nous. *Blaine qui lit des histoires à Sam quand il n'arrive pas à dormir, me gusta. BrOTP. *Peut-on parler du fait que Sam mange comme un cochon ? O_o On a l'habitude, ils mangent tous hyper salement dans Glee mais là, on tient un champion. *La scène de l'appel téléphonique est juste hyper bien filmée. Voilà, cet épisode n'est pas à jeter non plus, hein ? Mais j'espère que le suivant m'enthousiasmera un peu plus quand même. ;-)